


Transformation

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Series: L'Affaire Elisabeth Walsh [2]
Category: Blake et Mortimer | Blake and Mortimer
Genre: Crossdressing, Gen, conceal and feel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8618551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: La scène de déguisement de l'Affaire Elisabeth Walsh en bonus, puisque Blackpenny me l'a réclamée.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blackpenny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackpenny/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [Conceal, and feel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8618812) by [darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1)



Le processus de transformation est lent. Il lui faut oublier tout d'abord qui il est. Pas un capitaine déjà. Pas dans l'armée. Pour ne pas attirer l'attention elle devra être une civile. Il lui sera impossible d'oublier totalement sa posture martiale ; sa Lisa Walsh sera un peu stricte, pincée. Mais ici c'est l'Angleterre, ce n'est pas grave. Une femme peut se permettre d'être un peu revêche. Et puis la posture s'explique, elle aura fait la guerre, travaillé pour son pays comme tant d'autres lors de la seconde guerre mondiale.

  
Tout en oubliant son grade, Blake s'épile les jambes. Cette partie là ne le dérange absolument pas et la douleur de la cire trop chaude est presque agréable. Heureusement il n'est ni trop grand ni trop épais et trouver une robe et des collants à sa taille n'est pas trop compliqué. Ce qui l'ennuie le plus, c'est de devoir sacrifier sa moustache. Que ne fait-on pas pour son pays ! Mais après tout, cela repousse, se dit-il pour se consoler en se rasant.

  
Rasé frais et de près, c'est un minimum. Mais cela ne suffira pas. Il lui faudra une bonne couche de fond de teint pour masquer non pas ses rides, comme le ferait peut-être une femme de son âge un peu coquette, mais les traces de sa pilosité.

  
Tout d'abord Blake s'habille. Collants, robe un peu corsetée avec suffisemment de maintien pour contenir un peu de rembourrage et faire office de poitrine -- pas trop, son objectif n'est pas d'attirer les regards et son physique athlétique ne correspondrait pas. Chaussures à talon, pas trop hauts mais quand même ! Cela fait une éternité qu'il n'a pas essayé de marcher avec ce genre d'escarpins, mais heureusement que ce n'est pas sa première tentative -- dans le cas contraire cela n'aurait même pas valu la peine d'essayer et il n'aurait eu aucun espoir de donner le change un instant.

  
Maquillage. Cette partie là est plus dans ses habitudes et tout en laissant œuvrer pinceaux et brosses jusque dans son cou, Blake tente de se remémorer ses années de lycée et le club de théâtre, ce professeur de littérature si féru de Shakespeare -- et des représentations dans le style de l'époque*.

  
Tout d'abord camoufler qui il est. L'erreur la plus fréquente des hommes qui tentent de se faire passer pour des femmes est d'en faire trop : tenter de mettre en avant ce qu'ils pensent être l'apanage des femmes en oubliant de masquer leurs caractéristiques masculines. Surtout ne pas faire étalage d'avantages qu'il n'a pas, et tout autant ne pas attirer l’œil sur ce qui ne devrait pas être présent.

  
Les cheveux, cela devrait aller. Se dit Blake en posant sa perruque. Mais il n'a pas non plus entièrement confiance dans les fixations -- colle et couture -- et il pense qu'il n'osera pas y toucher trop ostensiblement. Les yeux : ça il peut les mettre en valeur. C'est ce qu'il fait en posant la "deuxième" couche de maquillage, les couleurs. Le nez... après tout une femme n'est pas nécessairement belle, au moins le sien n'est pas cassé. La bouche, cela convient, mais il ne faut pas trop l'accentuer au risque d'attirer l'attention sur la couche de fond de teint du bas de son visage et sa raison. Quelques cigarettes dans son sac à main pour justifier ses dents jaunies par le tabac. Un foulard en tour de cou pour masquer sa pomme d'Adam et ça y est, le physique est paré.

  
Blake jette un coup d’œil dans la glace, sous le regard attentif de son adjoint et du commander Steele qui surveillent sa progression. Pour le moment, il reste un homme. Travesti en femme certes, mais un homme tout de même, peu importe la qualité du déguisement. A part ses yeux et ses cheveux il n'a pas beaucoup d'avantages, sa Lisa Walsh devra rester très discrète. Les principaux dangers : le cou et la voix. Il devra faire attention à ce que le foulard reste en place et il ne devra jamais, jamais utiliser sa vraie voix.

  
Inutile de la rendre trop aigüe, ce qui ne serait pas tenable s'il avait à trop parler. Non, une hauteur voix presque "normale" suffira. Jamais de voix grave, qui est l'outil de séduction des hommes, mais juste une voix à peine timbrée, à la limite du chuchotement. Une Lisa Walsh discrète et timide donc.

  
Discrète et timide. Tout le contraire de sa propre cousine. Blake se remémore leurs étés à Rowan House, les leçons de bonnes manières que sa tante adressait à sa fille. _Tiens-toi droite! Pas de coudes sur la table ! Seules les femmes mariées peuvent le faire pour bien montrer leurs bagues !_

  
Lentement il change sa posture. _N'écarte pas les jambes !_ Et s'il doit écarter les jambes, surtout jamais les cuisses. Sa Lisa Walsh n'a pas de poitrine à mettre en avant et doit être timide, il resserre donc un peu les épaules. Elle doit masquer son cou, baisser un peu la tête? _Tiens-toi droite!_ Mais pas trop. _Souris!_

  
Il lui faut encore perdre un peu d'assurance. Ne pas se comporter comme si le monde lui appartenait mais douter de chacun de ses gestes, s'adapter aux personnes qui l'entourent et répondre à leurs attentes. Elle restera une femme décidée, mais pas le centre d'attention de toute la pièce. _Ne va pas chercher les ennuis !_ Faire attention aux personnes qui l'entourent. Cela sera facile. Blake peut bien imaginer la catastrophe si son déguisement était éventé, nul besoin de lui dire deux fois de se méfier -- des femmes comme des hommes.

  
Un instant Francis Blake revoit sa mère et ses mains se placent d'elles-mêmes dans la posture dont il se souvient. Je suis Elisabeth Walsh, se dit-il. Il tourne sur ses talons, un peu instable mais pas déséquilibré, et tend la main à William Steele. "How do you do, sir. Je m'appelle Elisabeth Walsh."

  
Le commander laisse échapper un sifflement respectueux tandis que David Honeychurch regarde son supérieur avec une admiration non dissimulée.

  
"Bravo, Miss Walsh." Dit William Steele. "Je crois que vous êtes prête."

 

 

  
  
  
* Soit avec un casting entièrement masculin. Bien sûr que Blake n'était pas dans une école mixte !

**Author's Note:**

> Breval, je tiens à préciser que je n'avais pas encore lu "Menace sur l'Empire" quand j'ai écrit ça. *frisson d'horreur*


End file.
